Frost dragon bones
Frost dragon bones are obtained from killing a frost dragon in the resource dungeon located at the Asgarnian Ice Dungeon. When buried, they give 180 Prayer experience each. This can be increased to 630 experience using a gilded altar in a player owned house with both burners lit, 720 when used with the Ectofuntus and even to 945 when using a gilded altar in a player owned house with both burners lit while wearing brawling gloves (prayer) and 1001.7 exp if a Clan Avatar 6% xp boost is active. You do not gain any extra experience whilst burying in the Wilderness, only the experience from boosts such as prayer pendants. Frost dragon bones are the second best tradeable and reobtainable bones in the game and the third best bones in the game (after the ancient bones which give 200 experience each and rune dragon bones with 190 experience), giving 2.5 times the experience of dragon bones and 28.6% more experience than ourg bones. Without a familiar, players can gain approximately 575,000 Prayer experience per hour using frost dragon bones on a gilded altar with both burners lit. Using a Pack yak can bring the rate up to approximately 1 million experience per hour. At this rate, players can get from 0 to 200 million experience in about 200 hours of playtime, for the cost of *(200000000/630) round 0}} coins. Frost dragon bones can be obtained by non-members from frost dragons in Daemonheim or from Daily Challenges; they are members-only items outside Daemonheim. When used on an altar inside of Daemonheim, players receive 720 experience. Dropping monsters Cost and XP analysis Money making Trivia *Previously, when frost dragon bones were used on the bone grinder at the Ectofuntus, the name of the bones was omitted and only a blank space resulted. *When using frost dragon bones on the bone grinder at the Ectofuntus, it says "You put some frozen dragon bones into the grinder's hopper." instead of using the object's name. *Shortly before Bot Nuke Day some players predicted that most highly Bot obtained items would increase in price, this caused many to get rich quickly off rising prices. Frost dragon bones quickly rose in price after the "nuke" was launched, from around 10,000 coins all the way up to 19,706 coins within a month. They began to slowly decrease in price as bots slowly returned. *The examine text of these bones; "I doubt a dog would enjoy eating these.", is a joke on the examine text of dragon bones, "These would feed a dog for months." *A player choosing to use frost dragon bones all the way from 1-99 Prayer, using a gilded altar with lit burners and no other experience boosts, would, if all the bones were bought at the current Grand Exchange price, spend *(13034431/630) round 0}}. **Additionally the first two bones would take them straight to level 10 Prayer. **Using the Ectofuntus would cost *(13034431/720) round 0}}, but would take far longer. Simply burying the bones would cost *(13034431/180) round 0}}. nl:Frost dragon bones fi:Frost dragon bones